


Pozdrów tatę

by MissAnia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ogólnie relacja bratersko-siostrzana, Pre-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tak tylko trochę tego fluffu, i'm trash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnia/pseuds/MissAnia
Summary: T'Challa musiał koniecznie zobaczyć Shuri, kiedy ta była wyjątkowo zajęta i prosiła, żeby nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. Jej bratu to jednak nie przeszkadza, bo robił to wiele razy i jakoś wciąż żyje. A ta sprawa była bardzo ważna.W skrócie: uroczy moment między T'Challą i Shuri.





	Pozdrów tatę

**Author's Note:**

> Praca nie sprawdzona, więc przepraszam za ewentualne błędy. Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność!

Shuri siedziała w laboratorium, pracując nad kolejnym usprawnieniem stroju Czarnej Pantery. Nie dało się zliczyć, które to już z kolei, odkąd dopuszczono ją do tego, ale w końcu zawsze dało się coś ulepszyć. Tym bardziej, że wszelka dodatkowa ochrona nigdy nie zaszkodzi.  
Była całkowicie skupiona na pracy i nie życzyła sobie, żeby ktokolwiek jej przeszkadzał, dlatego też wcześniej wyłączyła możliwość połączenia się z nią przez korale Kimoyo. Jak ktoś będzie coś od niej chciał to może się do niej pofatygować. A nawet wtedy może zaczekać. No chyba, że ten ktoś jest jej niemożliwym, starszym bratem.  
\- Wygląda dobrze - usłyszała głos nad swoim ramieniem i podskoczyła, przestraszona, wypuszczając z dłoni narzędzie, które trzymała. Spojrzała na osobę, która postanowiła jej przeszkodzić i zobaczyła, kogóż by innego jak nie T’Challę, który nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu na widok wściekłej, a zarazem wciąż lekko przestraszonej, miny siostry. A mogła zakazać wstępu nawet dla niego. Czemu musiała być dla niego taka łaskawa?  
\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie przeszkadzał mi, kiedy pracuję? I żebyś mnie nie straszył! - skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, wciąż zła. Jej się nie robiło takich żartów. Zwłaszcza przy pracy.  
\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. - T’Challa wciąż miał trudności z powstrzymaniem śmiechu, ale i tak w miarę udało mu się już uspokoić.  
\- Matoł - mruknęła, żeby jej nie usłyszał, choć chyba nie do końca się udało, bo jej brat już chciał jej zwrócić uwagę. Ubiegła go jednak, żeby nie słuchać wykładu. - Wiesz chociaż nad czym pracuję, że stałeś się tym tak zainteresowany, żeby tu przyjść?  
\- To jest… ten… no wiesz… - Zaczął coś pokazywać, jakby to miało wyjaśnić cokolwiek, ale Shuri i tak miała satysfakcję z jego zakłopotania. T’Challa poddał się z próbami zgadnięcia, kiedy ta wpadła w śmiech.  
\- Bracie, nie rozpoznajesz już nawet części swojego stroju Pantery. Co na to powiedzą inni? - Udała oburzenie, wciąż mając niezłą zabawę z tej całej sytuacji. Jak zwykle to ona kończyła na wygranej pozycji.  
\- To twój sposób na stanie się Czarną Panterą tak jak kiedyś chciałaś? Wkopać mnie? Moja własna siostra chce mi zrobić coś takiego - zaśmiał się. Wspomniał dzień sprzed wielu lat, kiedy to Shuri była nad wyraz chętna na zostanie Czarną Panterą. Zresztą lubił jej to wypominać od czasu do czasu, lecz miało to raczej na celu upewnienie się, że jej przeszło. Nie chciał, żeby była narażona na jakiekolwiek ryzyko.  
Dziewczyna przyglądała się dłuższą chwilę bratu, myśląc o tym, co powiedział. Pamiętała swoje słowa, gdy była mała. Wtedy tego pragnęła. A teraz, zrozumiała, że są inne sposoby na chronienie Wakandy, w których była zresztą o wiele lepsza.  
\- Wiesz co, niech ci będzie. Bądź sobie dalej Czarną Panterą. Mnie to nie interesuje. Zbyt dużo wysiłku, a ja mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty. - Odwróciła się z powrotem do swojej pracy, myśląc, że sprawa zakończona. Po chwili jednak usłyszała T’Challę, który nie chciał jeszcze zakończyć rozmowy.  
\- Dobrze. - Jego głos nie był radosny. Nie był też smutny, ani wściekły, ale nie miał nic z tej wesołości, która pobrzmiewała jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Odwróciła się znowu w jego stronę, zaskoczona tym tonem. - Wolę, żebyś została tutaj bezpieczna - powiedział stanowczo, a po chwili dorzucił jeszcze (bo przecież nie może się rozkleić przy siostrze). - I potrzebuję twojego sprzętu.  
\- Martwisz się o mnie! - doskoczyła do niego, wytykając bratu troskę, bo przecież to idealna okazja. T’Challa jedynie westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, że wykręcanie się nie miało sensu. Nie warto było się kłócić, wiedział, że Shuri wykorzysta to tym bardziej przeciwko niemu.  
\- Jesteś moją młodszą siostrzyczką, to chyba oczywiste, że się o ciebie troszczę - przytulił ją, czym ją kompletnie zaskoczył. Najpierw zmroziło ją, a potem zaczęła się wyrywać z jego uścisku. T’Challa zaśmiał się i puścił ją, po czym jeszcze zmierzwił jej włosy. Tak, to był najlepszy sposób na pozbycie się siostry.  
-Dobra, daj już sobie spokój - poprawiła się na szybko, ani trochę zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. - Masz jeszcze jakąś sprawę czy dasz mi wreszcie spokojnie pracować?  
\- Chciałem się pożegnać. - Shuri spojrzała na niego pytającym spojrzeniem, po czym sobie uświadomiła, że to dzisiaj wylatywał na… jakąś konferencję. Uchwalenie porozumienia czy coś w tym stylu. Nie pamiętała dokładnie. Nie zwracała na to uwagi, bo i tak jasne było, że to T’Challa poleci towarzyszyć tacie. - Mówiłem, że to dzisiaj, a ty oczywiście zapomniałaś. Czekają na mnie, bo musiałem przychodzić specjalnie tutaj.  
\- Och, przyszedłeś tutaj specjalnie dla mnie? Aż tak byś się stęsknił? Jakie to urocze - zadrwiła w swój typowy sposób, kiedy drażniła się z bratem. Co było też po części sposobem ukrycia tego, że sama będzie tęsknić i źle by się czuła bez pożegnania. Ale hej, przecież nie da mu tej satysfakcji! - _Baba_ też tam będzie? - dopytała po chwili, zupełnie innym tonem.  
\- Tak, ja mam mu jedynie towarzyszyć - potwierdził jej słowa.  
\- Oczywiście, że ciebie wybrał - przewróciła oczami, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed kolejną docinką. Zaraz jednak wróciła znowu do poprzedniego tonu - Pozdrów go ode mnie.  
Tak dawno się z nim nie widziała. Miała nadzieję, że niedługo tata wróci do Wakandy i będą mogli znowu spędzić trochę czasu razem. Najlepiej całą czwórką. Ona, brat, tata, mama. Od długiego czasu nie mieli na to okazji, ale może tym razem…  
\- Zrobię to. Zobaczymy się niedługo, Shuri. - Przytulił siostrę krótko. Tym razem nawet ona na to pozwoliła. Następnie pożegnali się w swój typowy sposób, po czym T’Challa zaczął kierować się do wyjścia z laboratorium.  
\- Powodzenia w Wiedniu! - krzyknęła za nim jeszcze. Nie wątpiła jednak, że dobrze im pójdzie. Zawsze im dobrze szło. Nie mogła się jednak doczekać aż zobaczy ich znowu.  
Niestety do tego już nie dojdzie.

**Author's Note:**

> Moja pierwsza praca na ao3! Yay! Strasznie się denerwowałam wstawieniem tego, ale zostałam zachęcona kilkoma dobrymi reakcjami, za co dziękuję (jak i za propozycję tytułu) i tak oto pojawiam się z pierwszym całkowicie publicznym fikiem.
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o sam fik... I am trash. Ta relacja jest zbyt piękna i musiałam coś napisać. Miało być uroczo, wyszło feelsowo. (Nie)Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się podobało i nie zmiażdżyłam wam całkowicie serca.


End file.
